Weasley'sWizardingWebworld
by Miss BlackAndWhite-X
Summary: So the Twins are still a twosome, Fred didnt die, sadly Dumbledore did. Snape didnt but Lucius did insted you do NOT learn the majority of that in chapter 1 though! Dramione Drabbles& a mix of other couples. Rated T/M T for now For language and smutR&R!
1. Day One!

**DISCLAIMER- I Dont Own ANYTHING HARRYPOTTER except the Weasley's Wizarding Webworld. Happy reading!  
>Dramione Drabbles.<strong>

Hogwarts goes ONLINE.

They have a special, WWW- Weasley's Wizarding Webworld. Hogwarts set up a chat, purely because Dumbledore was bored. Now McGonagall has do deal with the chaos it causes?

**PenNames:  
><strong>_Hermione- HeadGirl'n'Proud._  
><em>Draco- HeadBoy'A.K.A'StuckWithTheBookworm.<em>  
><em>Harry- BoyWhoLivedTimeAndTimeAgain.<em>  
><em>Ginny- SexyRedHead.<em>  
><em>Blaise- InLoveWithTheSexyRedHead.<em>  
><em>Ron- MaleSexyRedHead.<em>  
><em>Pansy- ImSoNOTAPugface.<em>

**DAY ONE OF GOING ONLINE-**

**_*HeadGirl'n'Proud has logged in*_**

**_*HeadBoy'A.K.A'StuckWithTheBookworm has logged in*_**

**HeadBoy'A.K.A'StuckWithTheBookworm:** You know Granger, your name could be taken the wrong way…;)

**HeadGirl'n'Proud:** So could yours Malfoy. But I'll bet Zabini already knows the true meaning of your name…**  
><em><br>*InLoveWithTheSexyRedHead has logged in*  
><em>  
><strong>**InLoveWithTheSexyRedHead:** HERMIONE WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS DRAG ME IN THESE THINGS? IM TRYING TO SPEND TIME WITH GINNY AND MY BLOODY LAPTOP KEEPS CHIMING, GO AWAY!

**_*InLoveWithTheSexyRedHead has logged out*  
><em>**  
><strong>HeadBoy'A.K.A'StuckWithTheBookworm:<strong> Touché Granger, and I don't know, ask him;).. Oh no he's already chimed out….:L Someone's grumpy.

**HeadGirl'n'Proud:** I think its his time of the month or something…

**HeadBoy'A.K.A'StuckWithTheBookworm:** Sounds about right to me?

**HeadGirl'n'Proud:** Yeah I know, that's why I said it.

**HeadBoy'A.K.A'StuckWithTheBookworm:** Alright calm down, don't get your knickers in a twist. That is, if your wearing any;)

**HeadGirl'n'Proud:** You Disgusting Pig!

**HeadBoy'A.K.A'StuckWithTheBookworm:** Well I'm sorry to have to be the one to inform you but, as HeadBoy its my duty to check to see if you are decent and not flashing any of our fellow students…Open your door.

**HeadGirl'n'Proud:** I am NOT Indecent so go AWAY Malfoy… No STOP KNOCKING AT MY DOOR! Malfoy Stay away from my room! STOP TRYING TO KNOCK MY DOOR DOWN! Get lost you chauvinistic pig!

**HeadBoy'A.K.A'StuckWithTheBookworm:** Ooh, I'm a Wizard :D

**_*HeadBoy'A.K.A'StuckWithTheBookworm has logged out*  
><em>**  
><strong>HeadGirl'n'Proud:<strong> Well done smart arse. Then again I always though you more of a Ferret with a wan- OMG GET OUT OF MY ROOM!:

**_*HeadGirl'n'Proud has logged out*  
><em>**  
><strong><em>*BoyWhoLivedTimeAndTimeAgain has logged in*<br>_**  
><em><strong>*ImSoNOTAPugface has logged in*<strong>  
><em>  
><strong>BoyWhoLivedTimeAndTimeAgain:<strong> He is sooo dead^^:')

**ImSoNOTAPugface:** True.. He must have some form of death wish. Clearly he never learnt the golden rule of 'never invade a woman's bedchambers.' Nice name BTW Harry!

**BoyWhoLivedTimeAndTimeAgain:** That's true. And Thank you Pansy, your name speaks the truth so it makes it nice as well.

**ImSoNOTAPugface:** THANK YOU HARRY! Finally Some One with some Sense in their head. So how's it in Gryffindor tower without Granger?

**BoyWhoLivedTimeAndTimeAgain:** Your very welcome Pansy. And its…Dumber. What about the dungeons, how's it without Malfoy?

**ImSoNOTAPugface:** Boring. There's no one smart to talk to, well there's Blaise, but he's always with Ginny and there's Theo but, well you don't want to know what he has to say. Honestly its kind of disturbing.

**BoyWhoLivedTimeAndTimeAgain:** I C. Well you could always come visit me up here?

_***InLoveWithTheSexyRedHead has logged in***  
><em>  
><strong>InLoveWithTheSexyRedHead: <strong>WHO THE EFF SAID MY NAME AGAIN? CAN NO ONE READ THESE DAYS? IM SPENDING TIME WITH GINNY SO THE NEXT PERSON THAT MAKES MY LAPTOP CHIME IS GETTING AVADA'D.

_***InLoveWithTheSexyRedHead has logged out***  
><em>  
><strong>ImSoNOTAPugface:<strong> Someone's in a mood!

**BoyWhoLivedTimeAndTimeAgain:** Why doesn't he just turn his laptop off if its bothering him? Such a Dumb ass, I see what you meant Pans, its shocking.:')

**ImSoNOTAPugface:** So did you mean it when you said I could come and visit?:D

**_*HeadGirl'n'Proud has logged in*  
><em>**  
><strong><em>*HeadBoy'A.K.A'StuckWithTheBookworm has logged in*<br>_**  
><strong>HeadGirl'n'Proud:<strong> I Hope your happy with yourself Malfoy!

**HeadBoy'A.K.A'StuckWithTheBookworm:** Ecstatic, Granger, Clearly I like being pummelled with pillows? Honestly! Brightest witch of our age my_ ASS_.

**ImSoNOTAPugface:** Its your own Fault Draco. You should NEVER, and I mean EVER Invade a woman's bedchambers.

**HeadGirl'n'Proud:** FINALLY SOMEONE WITH A BRAIN! Thank you for clearing that one up for him Pansy!

**HeadBoy'A.K.A'StuckWithTheBookworm:** SHUT UP PUGFACE. && Shut up Granger.

**ImSoNOTAPugface:** Read my name... And HEY How come you said it nicer to Hermione?

**HeadBoy'A.K.A'StuckWithTheBookworm:** Cause at the moment, I like her better.

**HeadGirl'n'Proud:** Don't worry Pansy, he's just grumpy because his best friend blew him off for his girlfriend and Draco hasn't had any in a month. (SEXUAL TENTION)

**ImSoNOTAPugface:** Oh, I understand, Well im going to go visit Harry.. Toodles!

_***ImSoNOTAPugface has logged out***  
><em>  
><strong>BoyWhoLivedTimeAndTimeAgain:<strong> Well I guess that's my queue?

**HeadBoy'A.K.A'StuckWithTheBookworm:** No shit Potter, have fun, she gets clingy after a while. AND GRANGER?

**HeadGirl'n'Proud:** WHAT MALFOY?

**HeadBoy'A.K.A'StuckWithTheBookworm:** You called me Draco…

**HeadGirl'n'Proud:** I DID NOT**.**

**BoyWhoLivedTimeAndTimeAgain:** Yeah you did Mione…

**HeadGirl'n'Proud:** GO AWAY HARRY OR YOU WONT _NOT_ DIE THIS TIME!

_***BoyWhoLivedTimeAndTimeAgain has logged out***  
><em>  
><strong>HeadBoy'A.K.A'StuckWithTheBookworm:<strong> Pussy.

**HeadGirl'n'Proud:** SAME GOES FOR YOU, I'm Still Pissed at you. I might just Avada you in your sleep.

**HeadBoy'A.K.A'StuckWithTheBookworm:** You'll have to find me first.

_***HeadBoy'A.K.A'StuckWithTheBookworm has logged out***  
><em>  
><strong>HeadGirl'n'Proud:<strong> Oh Its On Asshat!

**_*HeadGirl'n'Proud has logged out*_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Pansy's Nice for once? Draco and Hermione argue..Whats new there?:') & There will be more Dramione-ish type things next time! And Some Hansy, and some Blainny and some Ronald. (Hes abit of a lonar right now, i might add luna or Lavender, tell me which one you'd prefer to be bashed along with Ron?THANKS!) Anyway...  
>THAT'S IT FOR DAY ONE OF WWW! Thanks guys And PLEASE R&amp;R!<br>Cos until I get some reviews its going to be a oneshot! TAR! Love ya's;)  
><strong>


	2. Day Seven!

**DISCLAIMER- I DONT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER ANYTHING EXCEPT THE WWW. Happy Reading though!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dramione Drabbles.<p>

Hogwarts goes ONLINE. They have a special, WWW- Weasley's Wizarding Webworld. Hogwarts set up a chat, purely because Dumbledore was bored. Now McGonagall has do deal with the chaos it causes.  
>FastForward to 1 week online…<br>PenNames:  
>Hermione- ImBetterThenTheFerret.<br>Draco- TheWomanILiveWithIsWrong.  
>Ginny- SexyRedHead.<br>Blaise- TheSexyRedHead'sBoyFriend.  
>Harry- GoldenBoy.<br>Pansy- GoldenBoy'sGirl!  
>Ron- BoyWonder'sSideKick;).<br>Lavender-LavLavLove.  
>Fred- ICouldBeGeorgeButIMightBeFred-PARTOWNER<br>George- ICouldBeFredButIMightBeGeorge-PARTOWNER  
>DAY SEVEN OF GOING ONLINE-<p>

*ImBetterThenTheFerret has logged in*  
>*TheWomanILiveWithIsWrong. has logged in*<br>ImBetterThenTheFerret: You know, I think my name is quite appropriate, don't you Ferret?

TheWomanILiveWithIsWrong.: Well read my name and tell me what you think Bookworm. Honestly if you really believe that then you should be admitted to .

ImBetterThenTheFerret: You know, I think you looked better as a Ferret, I might go as far to say you were slightly cute.

TheWomanILiveWithIsWrong.: So, should I book you a room now or what? I hear if you book in advance then you get a better room…

ImBetterThenTheFerret: Shut up! Honestly I'm trying to be nice and your being a douche about it, Really what's the point?

TheWomanILiveWithIsWrong.: Boredom? I hear its deadly, especially to muggles, and well, my Grandfather said he nearly caught his death in boredom? Salazar only knows what he meant! Strange fellow, my grandfather.

ImBetterThenTheFerret: What in Godrics name is wrong with you today Malfoy?

*ICouldBeGeorgeButIMightBeFred has logged in*  
>*ICouldBeFredButIMightBeGeorge has logged in*<p>

ICouldBeFredButIMightBeGeorge: Honestly Hermione, do you even have to ask?  
>ICouldBeGeorgeButIMightBeFred: Its MALFOY For pity's sake, its not just-<br>ICouldBeFredButIMightBeGeorge: -today that he's acting up, he always does because-  
>ICouldBeGeorgeButIMightBeFred: -He's Malfoy. I've already explained that to you once this week but, no, you just-<br>ICouldBeFredButIMightBeGeorge: -had your head stuck in your book and ignored us.

ImBetterThenTheFerret: Sorry guys, but after the whole 'punching telescope' thing I learned to stop listening before you get ahead of yourselves. its MUCH safer for me that way.

ICouldBeFredButIMightBeGeorge: Our deepest apologies for that 'Mione!  
>ICouldBeGeorgeButIMightBeFred: But we have to dash…Toodles!<p>

*ICouldBeGeorgeButIMightBeFred has logged out*  
>*ICouldBeFredButIMightBeGeorge has logged out*<p>

TheWomanILiveWithIsWrong.: Gran- Hermione? I'm really sorry for my behaviour, can I talk to you please? In private, not on this thing where everyone can see.

ImBetterThenTheFerret: Okay then Malfo- Draco…

*ImBetterThenTheFerret has logged out*  
>*TheWomanILiveWithIsWrong. has logged out*<br>*SexyRedHead has logged in*  
>*TheSexyRedHead'sBoyFriend has logged in*<br>*GoldenBoy has logged in*  
>*GoldenBoy'sGirl! Has logged in*<br>*BoyWonder'sSideKick;) has logged in*  
>*LavLavLove has logged in*<p>

BoyWonder'sSideKick;): She better be careful..

GoldenBoy: Honestly Ron, she's fine, Malfoy can't hurt her. She the BRIGHTEST WITCH OF OUR AGE AND FOUGHT IN A WAR she's fine.

BoyWonder'sSideKick;): If you say so… So what have you been doing today, I've been looking for you all day and couldn't find you anywhere!

GoldenBoy: Ron? Its only 11:30. Get a grip… I was/still am busy.

BoyWonder'sSideKick;): Whatever. I just needed to talk to you about-  
>LavLavLove; Ronniekins! Come back to bed darling, Lavlav misses you!<p>

GoldenBoy: Well 'Ronniekins' it seems you don't need me right now so, I got to go! We'll talk later!

*GoldenBoy has logged out*

GoldenBoy'sGirl!: Hi Ronald, how are you today?  
>BoyWonder'sSideKick;): Quite well Pansy, thank you, what about you?<p>

GoldenBoy'sGirl!: I'm Okay thanks!

BoyWonder'sSideKick;): I've got to go, see you 'round Pansy.

*BoyWonder'sSideKick;) has logged out*  
>*LavLavLove has logged out*<p>

*ImBetterThenTheFerret has logged in*  
>*TheWomanILiveWithIsWrong. has logged in*<p>

ImBetterThenTheFerret: OMG PANSY GINNY YOU HAVE TO COME HERE LIKE NOW!

TheWomanILiveWithIsWrong.: Dear Salazar this is going to be the end of my reputation as I know it.

ImBetterThenTheFerret: We'll give a great funeral, don't worry;)

GoldenBoy'sGirl!: ON MY WAY HERMIONE!

SexyRedHead: Yeah SAME IM ON MY WAY TOO!

*SexyRedHead has logged out*  
>*GoldenBoy'sGirl! Has logged out*<p>

TheSexyRedHead'sBoyFriend: Draco, my friend what have you done?

TheWomanILiveWithIsWrong.: Come and find out Blaise, honestly it'll be a sight to see, take a picture..

TheSexyRedHead'sBoyFriend: OK THEN C U IN 5.

*TheSexyRedHead'sBoyFriend has logged out*  
>*TheWomanILiveWithIsWrong. has logged out*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN- it's the end of another shot at WWW. Well I got bored but I mean it this time when I say 'I need some reviews before I continue and you find out what happened between Hermione and Draco.' Much love! R&R Please!**


End file.
